Bismuth
Summary Bismuth is one of the original members of the Crystal Gems. Before the end of the Rebellion, she and Rose had a conflict of interests, leading to them falling out. This ultimately lead to her being poofed, bubbled, and left inside of Lion's Dimension. Rose then lied to the other Gems, telling them that she went missing in battle. 5,300 years later, Rose's son, Steven, accidentally freed her. After her proposal had been rejected once again, she and Steven fought, and she was poofed and bubbled again by him. Unlike Rose, Steven revealed to the others about what happened to her. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A, Unknown, Possibly at least High 6-A with the Breaking Point Name: Bismuth Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Though appears Female) Age: Over 5300 years Classification: Crystal Gem Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gem Physiology (Grants Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Fusionism, Self-Sustenance (Types I, II, and III), Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Pocket Reality Manipulation (All Gems have a pocket dimension of infinite size contained within their gemstone), Sealing (Via Bubbles), and BFR (Via Bubbles), Resistance to Fire Manipulation and Extreme Heat (Able to submerge herself in lava with no issue) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Able to easily spar with Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, simultaneously, Able to take on and defeat 3 battalions of Quartz Soldiers alongside Garnet, Poofed Lapis Lazuli with a single punch). Unknown, possibly at least Multi-Continent level with The Breaking Point (Believed the weapon was capable of shattering any Gem in the galaxy, including the Diamonds) Speed: Relativistic Reactions and Combat Speed (Comparable to the other Crystal gems, Able to catch Garnet off guard) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Comparable to Garnet) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ (Comparable to Garnet, Was possibly the same Bismuth that had poofed Lapis in one punch) Durability: At least Mountain level+ Stamina: Limitless so long as her gem isn't damaged or destroyed Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Unknown Gem weapon, The Breaking Point Intelligence: As one of the original Crystal Gems, Bismuth has thousands of years of combat experience and is skilled enough to take on Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl all at once in a friendly spar. Bismuth was also the creator of every single material weapon used by the Crystal Gem, and is thus a master blacksmith who was able to create weapons as powerful as Rose's Sword and the Breaking Point. However, she has been shown to be both overzealous in regards to her quest to defeat Homeworld and disillusioned with Rose Quartz's ideals due to being bubbled and left in Lion's mane for so long, flying into a berserk rage when Steven refused to use the Breaking Point and jumping to the conclusion that Steven was simply another form of Rose's due to their similar responses to her creation. This also makes her an even more dangerous opponent, as she will go to any extent to defeat her opponents. Weaknesses: Sufficient damage to her physical form can revert her back to her vulnerable gem form which can be broken and destroyed, Bismuth is overzealous and willing to go to any length to defeat her opponents, Is delusional and emotionally unstable from being imprisoned for so long Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Weapon Hands:' Bismuth is able to shapeshift both of her hands into several types of weapons or tools, such as hammers, screwdrivers or scythes. They are used as both an offensive attack or to pound materials when creating and improving weapons. These improvised weapons are powerful enough to easily slice/smash through the dummies Bismuth created for target practice and even slice through Steven's shield while he was trying to stop her. *'Skilled Craftsmanship:' As shown in her debut, Bismuth is shown to build and forge remarkably powerful weaponry and amazing structures such as arenas and spires. To add to this, she was a craftsman for Homeworld as well as the blacksmith for Rose's army. **'Weapon Alteration:' Bismuth is capable of creating upgrades for current weapons such as giving Garnet's gauntlets spiked edges, turning Pearl's spear into a trident, and Amethyst's whip into a spiked flail. *'Thermal Resistance:' Bismuth is incredibly resistant to high temperatures. She can shower in lava as if it were water and remove samples of lava for forging with her bare hands, showing no visible injuries. *'The Breaking Point': The Breaking Point is a weapon created by Bismuth to give the Crystal Gems an advantage against the Homeworld Army. The Breaking Point is a weapon worn on the arm. It has a maroon colored base, a salmon colored Bismuth emblem, two little black straps underneath for the arm, a silver cylinder on one end, and a large metal spike on the other. It functions by drawing back the knob on one end and then when fired, the spike on the other end darts out and smashes anything directly in front of it. It was made in order to completely shatter any gem. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Aliens Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Soldiers Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Good Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Blacksmiths